


Noble Steed

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Gentlemen, I know what has outraged you. You find it arrogant that a simple priest should be mounted like Jesus Christ!





	Noble Steed

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just take a minute to appreciate how amazing Bishop Myriel is??? I love this man so much????


End file.
